There are a number of compositions currently marketed as sedative-hypnotics. The compositions contain at least one active ingredient that provides for observed therapeutic effects. Among the active ingredients given in sedative-hypnotic compositions are zolpidem, zaleplon, and zopiclone.
It is desirable to provide a new route of administration for sedative-hypnotics that rapidly produces peak plasma concentrations of the compound. The provision of such a route is an object of the present invention.